The candidate will investigate the hypothesis that estrogen-dependent induction of the chicken vitellogenin II gene involves overriding the effects of a negative control element located within the promoter. Specific aims are directed at understanding the molecular basis for this negative control, including precise descriptions of the cis-acting control element and the factor(s) that binds to it.